Sally's Experience
by Oblivious.Day'Dreamer
Summary: In which Sally shows an annoying guy what she's made of. Which is more muscle and sass than he EVER expected from HER.  COMPANION ONE-SHOT TO ANNABETH'S IRRITATION! Also could be a stand-alone. Please read...And Review!


**A/N: Hey, this doesn't really make sense unless you have read "Annabeth's Irritation." It could probably be a stand-alone, but I think it is funnier and makes more sense if you have read Annabeth's Irritation...please read and review (both)!**

**Disclaimer: Not my character.**

Sally's POV:

Sally was studying. She had alot on her mind-Her uncle was sick and her parents had died a while back. It was unlikely she would be able to finish off this year of high school. Sally Jackson sighed. All her dreams of being a famous novelist were fading fast in the face of family. And some family it turned out to be.

Her Uncle Ray didn't care about his neice, and there was nothing Sally could do to make him change his mind. Never mind the fact that she cooked, cleaned and took care of him on his bad days (which were seemingly every day). And still managed to do well in school.

Sally looked down again, her mind traveling in circles. Not finishing high school, ungrateful family members, the list went round and round, until Sally slammed her fist on the table. Whether or not she finished high school, she could still go out with a bang! And she set herself even more attentively to studying. It only lasted about 30 seconds.

"Why, hello, Sally." I voice said from behind her.

No matter how much she wished she didn't, she couldn't help but jump at the unexpectedness of it. Without turning, she knew immediately who it was.

"Jack. I'd say its a surprise, but really it isn't." Sally said sarcastically. Jack had been bugging her for the past week to be his girlfriend. It was only by being quiet (and ignored) that she discovered he only wanted it because he hoped to cheat off of her during the tests. Sally would never dream of dating a jerk like Jack, but she couldn't help but being a little hurt that he only wanted to _use _her. Quickly shaking off her feelings of self-pity, she straightened as she listened to his inane prattle.

"So, you were expecting me. Perfect. Pack up your stuff sweetheart, we're going to a party tonight!" He said, and started gathering her things for her.

This was a bit unusual. Normally he would talk about what are you doing this summer, and we should get together and blahblahblah. But apparantely, he was cutting to the chase right now. Tired of waiting she supposed. Then she remembered that she had heard somewhere that his least-favorite cousin was coming in town for the summer...Paul something. Apparantely he was a bookworm. Just like her...Sally wouldn't mind meeting him...But then she remembered Jack and his irritating assumption that she was going out with him. Hmph. He assumed way too much.

"No, Jack. I am not goint with you. Anywhere!" Sally yelled, (well, yelled as in whisper-yelled. She was in a library.) She was well past her breaking point. Her uncle, stress from school, lasting grief. She didn't have time for stuck-up ego-maniacs like Jack.

"Yes, you are. I am a man, and your boyfriend, and I say you are, so you are." He practically growled.

Sally gasped. "You think just because you are a man, you can tell me what to do? Well, I have three things to tell you." She said, inching towards her book bag, until she could successfully lift out her AP Biology textbook without Jack noticing. (he wasn't the most observant fellow) "One, you are NOT my boyfriend." She took a step closer. "Two, you are a sexist PIG!" Another step. "And, three. Hope your friends like bashed-up faces." Another step, and a swing.

Jack never knew what hit him, when the AP Biology text came swinging towards his face. It hurt. A lot.

Sally put a lot of things into that swing: All her hurt, grief, worry, sadness, irritation, and muscle. Jack went down like a sack of potatoes. He got up shakily, while still managing to cower beneath Sally's glare. Before he turned tail and ran, Sally had to stifle a laugh. His face was already bruising, with a black eye, and a swollen lip, and that nose didn't look quite _normal_...

Sally packed up her things and left for home. It would be impossible to study now.

It was even more impossible for her to wipe the self-satisfied grin off her face.

**What'd'ya think? Did you like the little Paul reference? (It was, of course, Paul Blofis) I enjoyed just writing it! Review, and if you haven't read Annabeth's Irritation, you should. It makes it a lot funnier (in my opinion) I love to hear what you think!**


End file.
